The conventional earphones come in different types such as on-ear earphone, in-ear earphone, headphone that covers the entire external ear, etc. All these types have a common configuration that an electric signal is passed through a moving coil affixed to a diaphragm, causing the diaphragm to vibrate, thus producing sound. Extended use of the conventional earphone over time with loud sound could cause ear pain and, in severe cases, noise-induced hearing loss. Furthermore, as in-ear earphones or headphones that cover the entire external ear block out the external sounds, the speech and sound from a nearby person may not be recognized. For those with noise-induced hearing loss, increasing the sound volume to the eardrum is not much of help to improve the speech and sound recognition with the conventional earphones.
In the present invention, a bowl-shaped cover (1) with a hole at the bottom as shown in FIG. 3 replaces the conventional earphone cover, thus creating a constant space. The present invention relates to a technology that converts sound into vibration as the earphone sound vibrates the cover (1) by beating the inside of the cover (1) and then the vibration is transmitted to a rubber drumhead (vibrating membrane) (2) which is attached onto the cover (1).
The soft rubber drumhead (vibrating membrane) (2) makes a soft contact around the ear canal at the root of the ear, working as an earmuff. However, it is possible to recognize the external speech and sound from a nearby person and the earphone is also comfortable even with extended wearing over time. Additionally, it protects the eardrum and hearing ability as the earphone sound is isolated by the enclosed cover and thus does not vibrate the eardrum.
A fact has been discovered that sound can be perceived when the prominent cartilage near the ear canal at the root of the ear is stimulated with the vibration of rubber drumhead (vibrating membrane) (2).
Those with healthy ears can perceive, through the external ear canal and eardrum as well as through vibration, speech and sound including even a weak sound that is generated when the rubber drumhead (vibrating membrane) (2) vibrates. In this case, the sound can be heard more clearly because the sound is heard through two different channels at the same time.
Those who have hearing difficulties due to eardrum damage are able to perceive speech and sound by stimulating the prominent cartilage near the ear canal with vibration, not through the eardrum, thereby understanding language naturally.